<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone Together by DesertVixen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330089">Alone Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen'>DesertVixen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clue (1985)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wadsworth and Mrs. White meet again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wadsworth/Mrs. White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkheels/gifts">Pinkheels</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you ever wear white?”  He slightly stressed the last word.</p>
<p>“Only when the occasion calls for it,” she replied silkily.</p>
<p>He’d hardly expected to run into her.  “Scarlet”, of course, was out of business.  Several of the others had departed DC.  “Mrs. White”, however, didn’t seem to mind whispers.</p>
<p>She also knew how to get past a man’s defenses.  Wasdworth was sure she wouldn’t be a widow for long.</p>
<p>He’d told her no man in his right mind would be alone together with her.</p>
<p>He was suddenly feeling not in his right mind tonight.</p>
<p>Time for a little risk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>